


people act strange around death

by victor_create



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Post-Canon, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_create/pseuds/victor_create
Summary: There are those who talk about everything but the person who died. Those who talked about only the person who died. Those who try to cheer you up. And those who can't help but make you cry.---Turns out coping with the death of the fabulous 4 is a lot harder than it looks
Relationships: Party Poison/Show Pony (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	people act strange around death

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm reuploading this after I accidentally deleted it like a few days ago - anyway, I hope you like it :)

In a secret location, hidden far beyond the endless terrain of the zones, is a mailbox. If you look for it you may never find it - but if you find yourself there, pay your respects, don’t stay too long, and keep an eye out for the Girl.

She’s a child deeply acquainted with loss; mourning is the only emotion she’s felt for years. So if you wish to ask her about her life make sure to listen, she’ll only tell you once:

_People act strange around death._

The first thing she remembers was the darkness she was surrounded by when she first fell into the zones. In tattered clothes, she emerged from nothingness and saw the stars. So many lights speckled in the sky, each held so many stories she’d never get to know.

But the silence ended quickly, and out of the noise a family was born; the four noisiest people in the zones. And as the moon sunk below the horizon each night, she realized she was finally free.

Or at least…

The diner was once a place of happiness and familiarity, but now all it was was a bad memory. And like they were never there, the four killjoys disappeared into the stars.

_There are those who talk about everything but the person who died._

The zones fell deadly quiet that night. Newsie heard the radio waves go quiet, but she refused the silence. Newsie wasn’t stupid - far from it in fact - she knew sometimes it felt better to remain oblivious than to accept the truth. “This is Go-Go comin’ to you live.” The Girl would stay up for hours listening to her voice, praying that this was all just a nightmare. She curled up under the blankets in Doctor D’s station and held the radio to her ear. The radio was quiet and almost unintelligible, but it seemed like everything was during those nights.

_Those who talked about only the person who died._

Doctor D tried to reach to the sky - he tried so hard to get them back. He would sit silently on the porch for days and days, just staring out into the endless desert, never blinking, scared he might miss their return. Sometimes, the Girl would go and sit next to him and stare out over the zones, just to give the man some company as he waited helplessly.

Word travels fast when nobody’s saying anything. On the occasion that he went on the waves, it was always to play one of the songs from the collection the Kobra Kid gave him a few years before they became the fabulous killjoys. And of course, the Girl would sit right next to him and listen to it like it was a secret message; hoping that if she listened hard enough she’d crack the code, she’d understand why they did what they did. But a worn-out Stevie Nicks record couldn’t grant her message she so desperately hoped for.

_Those who try to cheer you up._

“Hey, are you feeling okay?” Cherri Cola would always ask. He’d always try to liven the mood around the station because “zone life is hard enough as is”. “Do you want seconds?”, “can I get you anything?”, “need me to do anything for you?” and the Girl would never accept his offers, she’d just look up at him and give him a warm smile. All he wanted was to help, after all. “Being cruel doesn’t help anyone or anything”, Jet Star used to say to her.

She secretly hated it though. Cherri held himself in a way that mirrored her brightly colored family perfectly, and in his eyes, she saw them. She saw them all in him. So that’s why whenever he’d ask her “can I get you something to drink?” she’d just look up and him and smile.

_And those who can't help but make you cry._

The day Chimp sat her down to talk was the day reality set in for her. She spoke to her in the gentlest voice and told her a story. She wasn’t the best storyteller, that spot was reserved for Fun Ghoul, and it certainly wasn’t the happiest tale she’d ever heard. But she cradled the Girl next to her and told her about how those reckless killjoys always bit off more than they could chew; how they did everything they did to make sure the future was bright. And that was all she needed to hear. When the Girl began to cry, Chimp didn’t say a word. She just hugged her and assured her that “everything will be okay”.

_And then there are those who say nothing at all, because they don't have to._

But, no matter how her story changes each time it’s told - if she forgets some of the parts or she can’t bear to remember others - one thing will always remain the same. She had it bad, she’ll say, but someone else had it worse. Because sometimes she’d see them walking around - head hung low and posture small.

Not a word was spoken between the two of them when Doctor D took them to get their belongings from the diner. She’d look up at them but their glazed eyes never met hers. As she piled drawings and clothing into a small box she caught a glimpse of them in the room that once belonged to Party Poison. She watched quietly as they wrapped their arms around one of Poison’s blankets and shook. It was the first time she ever saw them cry. She never asked them about that day, she didn’t want to intrude. But she’ll always say how she wishes she did. Maybe then she’d know why they left.

She had it bad, but Show Pony had it worse. They disappeared off the face of the earth in less than a month. Taking their things and leaving nothing but a drawing, they removed themself from the Girl’s life. That simple drawing is the only proof that they were ever there to begin with. She made a promise to herself that she’d meet them again - and with that little drawing of a brightly colored mailbox she went out to find them.

**Author's Note:**

> All parts in italics (and the summary) are from the movie Mr Church.


End file.
